Hiyayaka (cold-hearted)
by Indego
Summary: My first Gundam fic....it's an AU...Agents and singers yummy *GIGGLE*......*YAOI*....*added chap6*
1. Prologue

AN: Bah ****

AN: Bah.... *sigh*............This has probably been done several times before........but I'm still gonno try it....even tho I haven't even seen Gundam Wing....I'm still waiting for all the original episodes and Endless Waltz to magically appear in my mail box [hint, hint] *winks at ChristofferD*

****

Disclaimer: I don't own them *sobs hysterically*............you own them?? Coolies...wanna exchange them for this chocolate bar.....it's really delicious...*sweet smile* 

****

Warning: in the beginnings it got hints of Rx1......eventually 1x2/2x1.....yes oh great perspective one that means Yaoi....is that a problem for you??BITE ME!! They are perfect together and what they have between their legs shouldn't be a problem. OH almost forgot it's an AU.....alternative Universe.........

****

Hiyayaka

(cold-hearted)

PROLOGUE

The young man sat up in his bad and pulled a hand through his messy brown hair. He glanced over at his alarm clock, it was only 4 am. But what had disturbed his sleep. He tensed his ears and listened. The only sounds he could hear was the rhythmic sound from his girlfriends bed and the random dripping from the kitchen sink.

He glanced over at the alarm clock again. It was still only 4 am but now something else caught his attention, the display on his cell phone was glowing. ow...long sentence alert *giggle*....gomen He picked it up and looked down at it. The display said:

_Cigpv 23  
C pgu okuukqp oggv og  
av vjg qhhkeg  
_

L

The young man snorted, a child could've solve that. He would have to give J some books on coding. He stared at it a few seconds then whispered.

"Agent 01, A new mission meet me at the office, J"

He sighed and crawled out of his bed. Searching through his closet, he took out a green tank top and black spandex. He put them on quietly and glanced over at the sleeping form of his girlfriend. He sighed again, walked over to the desk and picked up a pen and a paper. He left their house quietly as usual leaving the little bit of pink paper on the deserted kitchen table. Waiting for the girl to find it the little paper shivered when the young man closed the door behind him.

__

Out 

don't know when I'll be back.

Heero

~*~

Heero opened the map J had handed to him. A picture slipped out and fell silently to the floor. Heero followed the pictures way to the floor with his eyes and bent down to pick it up. The picture landed with its face up and his eyes got mesmerized by the two deep pools of violet that stared up at him with a grin. He shrugged away the funny feeling in his stomach and picked up the photo.

"That's your target, Duo Maxwell. We would like him taken to the Tower preferably in one piece." The doctor said and gave his best agent a grin.

"Hn" the usual answer. But what else could you expect he was the perfect AgentAN:MWUHAHA after all. 

And perfect Agents never question the authority.

****

TBC

AN:

Duo: Li-chan....I'm only mentioned in this insane fic.....and it's short *pouts*

LiCat: ohhh the kawaiiness...I can't take it anymore *glomps Duo* YOU ARE MINE!!!!!!!!!!

Heero: Hn.....*gives Licat one of his infamous death glares*

LiCat: *gives Heero one of her death glares*

Heero: *gets teary eyed* bbb-but I thought he belonged to me.....

LiCat: awwww *glomps Heero* you are right he belongs to you.....*pushes Heero against Duo and runs away cackling*

Heero & Duo: *stares at the disappearing LiCat*

Duo: I think something as finally snapped...

Heero: Hn....

Duo:oh and don't forget to review.....*snuggles up against Heero* 


	2. Chapter 1

****

LiCat: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs around the room laughing with tears running down her face.*  
**Heero & Duo:** *bursts into LiCat's room with drawn guns* **O_0 ***  
**Heero:** Hn?  
**Duo:** Whats going on??  
**Catin:** I don't know...she started when dad told her that she got a package with the mail *points at a package lying on the floor*  
**Kimo:** *shudders* maybe we should take a look.....  
**Heero:** Hn......  
**Duo:** I don't know.....  
**Catin:** come on...if we want to know how to calm her down we gotto take a look....  
**Kimo:** yea......  
**Kimo, Catin, Heero & Duo:** *walks over to the package and stares down at it*  
**Kimo:** I knew this would push her over the edge to insanity...I told her not to...but did she listen to her muse!? Nooooo...she just patted my head and said "a on´na gotto do what an on´na gotto do" and then she gave me a wicked grin...geeze....I thi...  
**Catin:** yeah and it's all their fault... *points at Duo & Heero*  
**Heero:** Hn *glares*  
**Duo:** wha?? What did we do?? *pouts*  
**Catin:** she thinks you two are just too adorable....  
**Duo:** there is nothing we can do about that..... **^_~**  
**Kimo:** she will have to calm down evetually if she is gonno watch them.....  
**Kimo, Catin, Heero & Duo:** *sighs and looks down at the package contents.....five tapes containing all the ORIGINAL episodes of Gundam-W and a CD with the ORIGINAL version of Endless Waltz.......*

****

Disclaimer: I don't own them *sobs hysterically*............you own them?? Coolies...wanna exchange them for this chocolate bar.....it's really delicious...*sweet smile* 

****

Disclaimer (chapter 1): the song "Ain't it funny" belongs to Jennifer Lopez.......I think.... 

****

Warning: in the beginnings it got hints of Rx1......eventually 1x2/2x1.....yes oh great perspective one that means Yaoi....is that a problem for you??BITE ME!! They are perfect together and what they have between their legs shouldn't be a problem. OH almost forgot it's an AU.....alternative Universe.........

****

Archive: yes please....just mail me...

****

Hiyayaka  
(cold-hearted) 

****

CHAPTER 1

Heero put the glass of milk down on the on the counter and mentioned for the funny looking bartender to fill it up again. As he did so Heero took a good look at him and recorded him in his mind as a possible source of information.

He had dark brown hair that reached his shoulders, a neon green tight T-shirt that almost hurt Heeros eyes. The guy also had on black leather pants and he looked WAY to young to be running a bar. The young bartender handed Heero his milk back, why the kid hadn't looked surprised when he ordered was a puzzle to Heero. There couldn't be many people ordering milk in a pub could it?

Heero sighed and looked around in the old shabby pub. It contained a small stage, a dance floor, about 20 small tables and 5 big tables and of course chairs to all the tables. Right now after 6 glasses of milk and a bowl of peanuts, which meant he had been there since the pub opened, almost all the tables was occupied by men and woman in his age.

Here he was almost the whole way across the country, at a pub in nowhere, only because it was here his research had lead him. He would find this Duo Maxwell and bring him to the tower whatever it took. He was brought back to reality by someone pinching his arm.

"Hey buddy...I thought I lost you in a milk rush" the young bartenders grinned.

"maybe you should want to take a table closer to the stage if you want to see our very own twinkling star..." the bartender said and gave him a wink. Well he wasn't here to see someone sing so why should he move, He liked it just fine where he was sitting. 

"no it's fine here thank you" the grin just grew wider.

"Well it's your loss...he's great and really good looking" he winked again and turned to another customer with a smile playing on his lips. The lights dimmed and the hostess walked up on stage. This place really was strange, all the workers here was young and had funny clothing. Her clothing did NOT look like something an ordinary hostess would wear. A black really tight turtleneck and really huge white, grey and black military pants and dark brown boots. She bowed her head a little at some random applaudes.

"I welcome you all tonight and please give a big round of applauds and this little pubs huge star." A loud roar of applauds was heard as the light at the stage dimmed and a dark creature walked out.

Heero almost, just almost choked on a peanut when the light was turned one. There he was the violet wonder he was to bring to the tower. Long chestnut colored hair was flowing down his back reaching over his butt. He was wearing black leather pants and a light violet shirt. When the applauds had died down he gave a nod to the musicians and the music started. He moved his body to the music closed his eyes and sang with the voice sounding much better then a nightingale.

__

Estoy loca enamorada de ti   
  
It seemed to be like the perfect thing for you and me   
It's so ironic you're what I had pictured you to be   
But there are facts in our lives we can never change   
Just tell me that you understand and feel the same   
  
This perfect romance that I've created in my mind   
I'd live a thousand lives each one with you right by my side   
But yet we find ourselves in a less than perfect circumstance   
And so it seems like we'll never have the chance   
  
Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny?   
And you can't move on even though you try?   
Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel?   
Oh I wish this could be real   
Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life?   
And you don't want to face what's wrong or right?   
Ain't it strange how fate can play a part?   
In the story of your heart  
  
Sometimes I think that a true love can never be   
I just believe that somehow it wasn't meant to me   
Life can be cruel in a way that I can't explain   
And I don't think that I could face it all again   
  
I barely know you but somehow I know what you're about   
A deeper love I've found in you, and I no longer doubt   
You've touched my heart and it altered every plan I've made  
And now I feel that I don't have to be afraid   
  
Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny?   
And you can't move on even though you try?   
Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel?   
Oh I wish this could be real   
Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life?   
And you don't want to face what's wrong or right?   
Ain't it strange how fate can play a part?   
In the story of your heart  
  
I locked away my heart   
But you just set it free   
Emotions I felt held me back from what my life should be   
I pushed you far away   
And yet you stayed with me   
I guess this means   
That you and me were meant to be   
  
Ain't it funny how some feelings you just can't deny?   
And you can't move on even though you try?   
Ain't it strange when you're feeling things you shouldn't feel?   
Oh I wish this could be real   
Ain't it funny how a moment could just change your life?   
And you don't want to face what's wrong or right?   
Ain't it strange how fate can play a part?   
In the story of your heart

At the end of the song the young man opened his eyes and Herro could have sworn that at least for a brief moment their eyes meet.

****

~TBC~

AN:

Kimo: *smug grin* I'm in this fic....did ya see me?....*G* Li-chan is in this fic too.....I didn't think any of the GW chars fitted so I put us in..........and I put in one of Li-chans fav songs....Ain't it funny....with J.Lo

****

LiCat: yea hello....I'm calmed down now......*rulls her tumbs* so what did I miss?

****

Kimo: nah not much...just a chapter......

****

LiCat: uh? Ok......*looks around* where is Duo & Heero....and Catin?

****

Kimo: uhm..think Duo & Heero went to their room....and Catin went to get some ice cream for the GW movies...

****

LiCat: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAyaya......... I'm calmed down now....let's go and see it....*walks away*

****

Kimo: yeah....don't forget to review...please...*tries to copy LiCats puppy eyes*.......this is the only chapter I've been able to completly control MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAhahahah erm...yeah....*runs away after LiCat*


	3. Chapter 2

AN: **Kimo: Finally the next chapter.....**

LiCat: oh...I thought you didn't like Gundam and was grumpy cause I did?

Kimo: *pouts* noooo....I like Gundam...I just like Digimon more......

LiCat: well I LOOOOVE Gundam..........

Kimo: *sigh* I know let's continue shall we........

LiCat: yeah.....oh the lyrics is from the end of ABBA's "Lovers (live a little longer)" ...so we don't own that either *sniff*

CHAPTER 2

The perfect secret agent turned out the next song planing on how to get his target to the tower. To bad he couldn't just shoot the guy, it would make it a whole lot easier. Why on earth did J want to have him alive? tranquilize him and put him in a box and sending him to the tower wasn't a good idea either. It was really hard to concentrate in this racket noise. 

He glanced over at his target again. That really caused his whole concentration to disappear down the drain. All he could see was those enchanting violet eyes and all he heard was his mesmerizing voice. 

__

......I can imagine, I'll see in my fantasy  
I'll enjoy every day  
Making love is a dynamite drug, baby  
So why don't we start right away  
(Ahh, please don't wait)  
  
I don't care if they're watching 'cause listen  
We've got a reason for each time we're kissing  
  
'Cause lovers live a little longer, baby  
You and me, we got a chance to live twice  
Lovers live a little longer, ain't that nice  
Lovers live a little longer, baby  
What a feeling when I hold you tight  
Lovers live a little longer, yeah  
  
I just don't care if they're watching 'cause listen  
We've got a reason for each time we're kissing  
  
'Cause lovers live a little longer, baby  
You and me, we got a chance to live twice  
Lovers live a little longer, ain't that nice  
Lovers live a little longer, baby  
What a feeling when I hold you tight  
Lovers live a little longer, yeah  
  
Lovers live a little longer, baby  
You and me, we got a chance to live twice  
Lovers live a little longer, yeah

When his voice faded Heero snapped out of his trance like state and cursed himself for not concentrate, maybe to much milk wasn't good. He took a sip of the milk and then went back to concentrating on his task at hand. After a couple of moments a trained eye could se the grin that spread on the stoic guys face. 

An idea had popped into his head. It wasn't one of his best ones but it would have to do. I glanced over at the smug looking bartender and mentioned for him to get him a new glass of milk. 

"Is he here tomorrow?" Heero asked and if it was humanly possible the grin on the bartenders face grew.

"yepp all week." He replied and handed Heero a new glass of milk [1]. He nodded, gulped down the milk, paid for it and then disappeared.

~*~

A couple of hours later all the lights in the pub was dimmed down and the young bartender was cleaning the bar counter. Almost everyone had gone home and the pub was closed. He sighed, he didn't like the silence and right as that thought entered his mind he heard a voice and looked up with his usual sly grin.

The chestnut braided singer was talking to the little pubs hostess. Well actually he was the only one talking barely shutting up to take breaths. The hostess stomped over to the counter and sat down at a bar chair being followed by the singers constant chattering. 

The hostess looked up at the bartender with a painful expression that scream 'Please make him stop or shoot me...I want peace and quiet'. The bartender gave her a wink and handed the violet eyed singer a chocolate milkshake as he sat down next them. 

"Hey D-man I think you have gotten yourself a new admirer.......or maybe they've found you. I think it's the former, he was practically drooling all over my counter." That started a hot conversation between the two, about guys. Later, much later that conversation lead to some other hmmm interesting issues. The hostess sighed and buried her head in her hands. 'Oh lord why me?!' but she still had her ears open with the thought that she might hear something interesting.

TBC-------------------

[1]=I like milk.....have you noticed? and he's on a mission so he can't drink alcohol........duh!

****

LiCat: We'll put in the others later......*pouts* don't know when the next chapter is coming....'cause Kimo has gone on a strike........he want's a 'partner in crime'.....*pouts*..so muse's send your applications to licatcatin@hotmail.com...... 


	4. Chapter 3

****

LiCat: I want to thank my dad for helping me with ideas........

****

Kimo: *snort* I'm your muse.....he is just an expert on cop movies.........

****

LiCat: well I'm thinking of handing over your job either to my dad or my cats....you pick.....

****

Kimo: nooooo It's MY job...I just want a little money and a co-worker............

****

LiCat: well maybe I should give your work to the dust bunnies behind my computer??

****

Kimo: noooooooooooo okay just a new co-worker then?

****

LiCat: hmmm I'll think about it.........if you chase away the dust bunnies from my 'puter...

****

Disclaimer: I don't own The Gundam chars *sobs hysterically............you own them?? Coolies...wanna exchange them for this chocolate bar.....it's really delicious...*sweet smile* 

****

Disclaimer (chapter 3): the song "Run to you" belongs to Roxette.......I think.... 

****

Warning: ......eventually 1x2/2x1.....yes oh great perspective one that means Yaoi....is that a problem for you??BITE ME!! They are perfect together and what they have between their legs shouldn't be a problem. OH almost forgot it's an AU.....alternative Universe.........

****

Archive: yes please....just mail me...

****

CHAPTER 3

A new evening was settling over the little pub, in the middle of nowhere. The pub had now been open for about 10 minutes. Sitting by the counter talking to the bartender was a young man with a black cap, a black leather jacket and light blue jeans. They where spending time just small talking waiting for people to start dropping in.   
  
"I know he'll come...why would he ask about ya if he wouldn't?" The bartender said and handed the guy a large glass of chocolate milkshake.   
  
"yea but..." The guys reply was cut of when hostess tapped his shoulder.   
  
"The band had a little quarrel about tonight's songs but Quatre settled it" there she stopped for a little while looking down at her notepad and chewing on her pencil with a blank look on her face. "...and that means we'll take 'Run To You' first...okay?.....ready in 70?"   
  
"yeah" the guy replied and gave her a grin.   
  
"good" The hostess scribbled something down in her pad and slipped away as quick as she had appeared. The bartender and the guy continued their chatting and really didn't take any notice of the guy sitting down next to them.

~*~

Heero, the perfect secret agent[1], gazed over at the two guys talking and then around at the pub. He and that guy with a black cap almost covering his face was the only customers yet. He only came this early in the hopes to catch his target before his preformens. It was a simple plan really. He had gotten a really authentic looking fake FBI ID today and he was just going to arrest him. He coughed a bit to get the bartenders attention.

"ah you again....a glass of milk and a bowl of peanuts, right?" The bartender said and gave the other guy with the cap a nod in Heero's direction and then a wink. 

"Hn" Heero replied and the bartender disappeared to the other side of the counter. The other guy opened his mouth and was about to say something when someone shouted.

"HEY DUO! Come over here you need to get ready." Duo gave a nod to Heero and the bartender, pouted and disappeared in the direction of the stage. When he had disappeared it struck Heero. 'That was the singer'. He stood up and was about to follow when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey you don't want to get your milk warm, he will still be here after his performance and I don't think he would like to be disturbed now". He could have gone after him, that young bartender couldn't stop him. So why did he sit down again, take a sip from the milk and wait. He hadn't the faintest idea. Maybe he just wanted to se him sing again but that thought was ridicules, why would he want that? 

After about an hour people had started pouring in and Heero decided to take a table closer to the stage. Just so the target couldn't get away of course. He could feel the bartenders grinning eyes on his back as he walked over to an empty table next to the stage and sat down. 

He didn't have to wait long until the lights dimmed down. Not that he cared to much about waiting he was use to it. A single spotlight was turned on and the hostess walked out on to the stage.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming now let's give a big round of applause for this little pubs huge star Duo! " she bowed, walked of the stage and as the spotlight disappeared the applause raised in anticipation. After they had faded some the spotlight got turned on with a flash and there on the stage was Heero's target again this time dressed in really tight black jeans with rivets and a huge light violet shirt with an embroidered dove on the back. His chestnut hair was tied up in a braid and it glittered in the light from the spotlights. The light technician, if they had one, knew what he was doing. The music started the applause died and he started to sing.  
  
_Baby, sometimes I feel like dying   
Driving while I'm closing my eyes   
Moving in and out of hiding   
Trying to catch some truth in my life   
Watching your stars and your moonlight   
Come tumbling down from the sky   
Take it now.   
  
I'm gonna run to you   
I'm gonna come to you   
I wanna find you   
In everything that I do   
I'm gonna run to you   
I'm gonna count on you   
I'm gonna follow   
Baby, what else can I do?   
  
Sunday morning, my town is sleeping   
Lying all alone in my bed   
There's not a sound, I can't help but listening   
Wishing I was somewhere else instead   
But sometimes they're too hard to handle   
These voices inside my head   
Listen now.   
  
I'm gonna run to you   
I'm gonna come to you   
I wanna find you   
In everything that I do   
I'm gonna run to you   
I'm gonna count on you   
I'm gonna follow   
Baby, what else can I do?   
  
Take a walk inside my dream: A church, a lonely road   
All the people come and go and come and go.   
Do it now!_

~*~

Duo had sung his last song and the pub was about to close when Heero walked over to the bartender again.

"Where is he?" The bartender handed a man his change and looked over at Heero.

"I'm a bit busy now...I'll take ya to him when the last customer has left..." Heero sat down at a bar chair and took a sip from his milk glass. After an hour, give or take a couple of minutes, the bartender closed and locked the main door after the last customer and walked over to Heero.

"okee, come one." The bartender lead him behind stage and over to a door with a sign that said 'Proceed with caution' why someone would put that sign on a door Heero pondered about until the bartender opened the door. The room was in havoc. Clothes, books, what appeared to be notepapers, lyric papers, plates and glasses was scattered everywhere over the room. He wasn't even sure he dared put his feet's down on the floor and in the middle of this he spotted three people. 

Heero took in the rooms appears in only moments, as was his training. Rushing around in the room as if trying to put some order into the havoc but not knowing where to begin, was a blonde guy with big blue eyes probably looking a lot more younger then he was. 

Sitting in the couch against the left writing something down on a paper was a brown haird guy with a really weird hairdo, you could almost only see one of his green eyes depending on the angle you looked at him from. Against the wall facing him was a bookcase, a closet and what appeared to be the bands instruments. On the right side was a full length mirror and standing in front was his target, taking of some makeup. Duo turned around at a cough and looked over at the bartender and glancing at the guest.

"Kimo, could you phone Li-chan later and tell her that Mark and Rusty wants to start and hour later on Saturday." 

"Sure" The bartender named Kimo mentioned for Heero to walk in and he did so. He walked right up to Duo, but very careful as to not to slip on something. 

"Duo Maxwell, you are under arrest! You have the right to......." 

  
  
  
**TBC---------**

[1]= I couldn't help myself so just shoot me *G*

****

LiCat: *sniff* love that song......

Kimo: urgh..*does the cross sign* this fic has way to many songs......

LiCat: I promise....this was the last one......well at least for a couple of chapters *G* ....that was the longest chapter so far....1269 words

Kimo: yea....and so what?

LiCat: nothing........I was just saying that.........................

Kimo:oh

LiCat: soooo what did ya think? REVIEW pleeeaaaaaaassssse.............

Kimo: nooooooooooo don't review....then she just want to write more chapter and I won't get any vacation....and I have things to do.......

LiCat: yeah right....drooling over anime guys........

Kimo: *pouts* no other important stuff...................oh don't forget to visit http://www.angelfire.com/gundam/xtremes/


	5. Chapter 4

****

LiCat:*walks into the livingroom...see's Catin watching Cartoon Network* Uhm you know where dad is?  
**Catin:***looks up* nah...why..  
**LiCat:** want some help with one of my GW ficcies....  
**Catin**: aren't you supposed to write on that digimon fic 'Watching the moon rise'....  
**LiCat:** yea but Kimo don't want to help me with that one either....he is on 'vacation'  
**Kimo:** *walks in dressed in a hawaii shirt and boxers* did ya mention my name?  
**LiCat:** *pouts* yeah...well I'm gonno go and look for dad in the garage.. *walks out*  
**Catin:** well....hmmmm..... guess you could do the thank you's until she gets back....  
**Kimo:** uh? oh yeah *looks over at the reviews*....*confusion* people actually likes the crap Li-chan writes?  
**Catin:** that wasn't nice...here hand them over I'll do them.....  
**Kimo:** *hands catin the reviews*  
**Catin:** a hem......**Willow Ash**....**THANK YOU** *S* here is the next chapter...   
**Nightshadow**...**THANK YOU!**...*G* she just stopped there cause she couldn't think of anymore to write.....*G*  
**melissa**.....**THANK YOU!**....  
**Devilicious**....**THANK YOU**! if I know my sister right it will get much more intresting...hmmm and maybe a little out of hand....  
**W0nderboy**.......**THANKS** for the review...  
**Kimo:** wonder if he is laughing at the fic or at LiCat...or cause he thought it was fun....  
**Catin:** dun know.....let's start with the fic too before Li-chan gets back......  
**Kimo:** Not one more wannabe writer in this family ...aaarrrrggghhhh.........I'm on vacation......  


CHAPTER 4  
  
Before Heero could finish his sentence he felt a tap on his shoulder. He grabbed a hold of Duo's arm and then turned around. Standing behind him was one very angry looking hostess.  
  
"What do you think you're doing...you can't just barge in here and arrest MY singer" She fumed and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"As a matter of fact I can and that's exactly what I'm doing" Heero replied, not knowing why bothered to answer in the first place. Then he sent her one of his infamous death glares. she didn't budge, she just sent him one of hers instead. The Bartender was looking really shocked and had walk up put a hand on The hostess shoulder.   
  
"He hasn't done anything illegal....could you let me see your badge" The blonde kid said, he and the brown haired guy had walked up to them. Heero handed the blondie his fake ID and just hoped that they couldn't tell a difference. 

Duo was stunned to say the least. They couldn't have caught up with him already, could they? He got snapped back from his thoughts by two shimmering bracelets snapped around his wrists. Could tall-dark-and-handsome really be one of them? Well he could go with him to find out. There was nothing to stop him from escaping if he had to, he had done it before. He looked over at the other two band members and gave the blonde a quick wink when he looked up at him. 

"on what grounds are you arresting him" The hostess spit out. As the blond guy handed back Heero's badge. 

"You'll have to talk to my superior about that. I'm just here to pick him up" Heero said and started to lead a surprisingly smiling target out of the room.

"Oh believe me we will." The hostess said as they all followed Heero out to his waiting car. Where they stared at him as he placed Duo in his car and drove away. The bartended pull a hand through his hair and looked over at the blonde and the brunette.

"Don't FBI agents usually work in pairs?"

****

TBC-------

LiCat: ARRRRRRRGGGGGGGG it's short and it SUCKS!!

****

Kimo: yeah even considering you've been a witness to a real arrest.....by the police....

****

LiCat: yeah.....and you brought that up because?

****

Kimo: uhm

****

Catin: *EG* just cause he wanted too......

****

LiCat: PLEEEEAAASE send some reviews and ideas this way.....


	6. Chapter 5

****

LiCat: okee here is chapter 5.......oh and say welcome to my two new muses....

****

Kimo: Welcome I-kun & A-Chan...

****

Indigo: ^_^ thankee

****

Aurora: Thank you.......oh and shall we do the thank you's ??

****

LiCat: yea you do that...*hands Aurora the reviews*

****

Aurora: 

Ferret chan... ^_^ THANK YOU!!!!! ARIGATOU!!!!

Willow...THANK YOU!!!!! ^_^ here is the next chap...a little short but...oh well

Ann Valentine....THANK YOU!!! ^_^ *G* well we've planed to do a lot with this fic........it's just to wait and see

LiCat: okee now....on with the fic........

****

CHAPTER 5

Heero's knuckles was turning white as his grip on the steering wheel tightened. He was glaring at the road and his head was pounding. He should just have killed the guy. Even a punishment from J must have been better then this. He squeezed the steering wheel harder to keep himself from strangling the blabber mouth next to him. For once he really shouldn't have said yes to a mission. This was worse, MUCH worse then dying.

"Damare......baka!" he growled and shot a quick glance over at his 'prisoner'. Who was quiet for about ah well 30 seconds then he shrugged, turned up the radio and sang along to the song playing.

__

When you were young  
and your heart was an open book  
You used to say live and let live  
You know you did  
You know you did  
You know you did  
But if this ever-changing world in which we live in  
Makes you give in and cry

  
Say live and let die  
Live and let die  
Live and let die  
Live and let die

What does it matter to ya  
When you gotta job to do  
You gotta do it well  
You gotta give the other fellow hell...........

Heero grumbled, turned of the radio and sent the blabber mouth a death glare (tm) that to Heero's surprise didn't shake the braided baka one bit. It just earned him a huge playful grin.

"so where are we going?"

"Hn"

"Shouldn't we go to the local police HQ first?"

"Hn!"

"we've already went past it"

"Hnn"

"you should have turned left two crossings ago"

"Hnnn!"

"you know.."

"Shimatta!!! Will you just shut up!!! Baka" he was about to stop the car and wring his neck. Couldn't this guy just be quiet for one teeny tiny minute. Demo why couldn't he just shut him out? What made his blabbering different from anybody elses, like his girlfriend? 

TBC---------------------

****

LiCat: I know, I know it's short......it will take a awhile for my new muses to settle in....

****

Kimo: *sniff* you promised me that you wouldn't put in anymore songs.....

****

LiCat: I just love this song.........

****

Indigo: Dudes... Li-chans dad have got some ice cream for us...lets go.......

****

Aurora: oh and please do not forget to review.........


	7. Chapter 6

****

LiCat: here we go...chapter 6

****

Kimo: yeah.........strange fic alert *VBG*

****

LiCat: *snicker* oh we've gotto do the thank you's...*hands Kimo the reviews*

****

Kimo: Hey only one this time...... 

****

Silent Shimegami: THANK YOU!!! ***G*** here is the next chapter...it's a teeny weeny bit longer then the other ones...

CHAPTER 6

2h 59m 49sec, 2h 59m 50sec, 2h 59m 51sec, 2h 59m 52sec, 2h 59m 53sec, 2h 59m 54sec, 2h 59m 55sec, 2h 59m 56sec, 2h 59m 57sec, 2h 59m 58sec, 2h 59m 59sec and 3hours. For 3 whole hours Heero had been driving and listening to the braided one and he had successfully found a way to tune his voice out, actually he was getting used to hearing it in the background and once in a while putting in a 'Hn'.

"you know we've been driving for like 3h and I'm getting kinda hungry." Hungry? Heero calculated the time it would take to drive to the airport, then he put in the time their flight would leave and that Duo would be quiet for at least 10 minutes into the equation. That last thing decided it.

"Hn"

"Could we stop somewhere and have a snack?!" 

"Hn"

When Heero spotted a night open gas station he stopped, cuffed Duo to the steering wheel, gave him a glare and walked in. It took him less then 10 minutes to buy two sandwiches and two sodas so he got a bit stunned when he walked out to the car and noticed that the handcuffs was hanging alone at the steering wheel without a braided guy attached to them. He snarled, Duo couldn't have gotten far. Someone poked his shoulder and he turned around ready to growl at whoever it was bothering him when he dropped the food in surprise. The one tapping his shoulder with a grin plastered to his face was Duo.

"What didja get?" a hyper Duo asked. Heero gave him a death glare, a la Heero, and bent down to pick up the food.

"Hey I had to go nature was calling." He smiled and got into the car. 

'really strange, really really strange. Do he think we're on a road trip or something.' Heero mused and got into the drivers seat. 

~*~

Somewhere, three hours and 15 minutes from Heero and Duo's current position a young man rushed out to his huge kitchen and picked up a phone. 

"Moshi, Moshi"

"Hi..it's me"

"oh did you get the information?"

"Yes.....there isn't any FBI agent's named Heero Yuy"

"oh"

"yeah...actually there isn't anyone in the age of 20-25[1] with that name in the database"

"O~oh then we were right...."

"yes... To bad we couldn't get a fingerprint...."

"yeah"

".........."

"sooo"

"........."

"I'll call the others"

"yea"

"well then.....ja ne.... Ai shiteru!"

"adiós...amado[2]"

~*~

During that conversation, all the way across the country another young man picked up his annoying cell phone.

"Moshi Moshi"

"I've got a job for you."

"Speak, onna"

TBC------------------------------------------

****

LiCat: sooo what do ya say?? ... 

[1]= yeah so?...in this fic he's like hmmm *ponders* maybe 22??? Thats a nice age....*G* 

[2]= If I remember my Spanish correctly it means "Bye...darling" *snicker*....*looks innocent* and who could those two be.........don't know any Arabic so I used japanese *hint, hint* ..... anybody care to give me a language course in Arabic??


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Hiyayaka (cold-hearted)  
Author: LiCat, Kimo and crew....  
Pairing: 1x2+1 laters...

Archived: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=82435

CHAPTER 7

Deep in Denialville   
Tryin' a' fight the way I feel   
I go jello when you smile   
I start blushin'   
My head rushin'

If you stand too close to me   
I might melt down from the heat   
If ya' look my way one more time   
I'm gonna go out of my mind   
Whatever you do. . .

  
Don't even think about it!   
Don't go and get me started!   
Don't you dare drive me crazy!   
Don't do that to me baby!

You stop me in my tracks   
My heart pumpin' to the max   
I'm such a sucker for your eyes   
They permanently paralyze   
Whatever you do. . .

Heero turned down the radios volume and glanced over at the creature sleeping next to him. It got awfully quiet when he wasn't talking. He turned his eyes back to the road and his thoughts returned to the question why the organization wanted him. He usually didn't care about why the organization did as it did and it annoyed him that he had to started now.

He shouldn't care why they wanted Duo, his job was just to bring him there and he would. Hn, and since when did he refer to him as Duo? He spotted a road sign and glanced over at his watch. He slowed down, he didn't want to arrive at the airport to early. Waiting for the plane in a crowded airport was not something he wanted to do.

He was about to turn up the volume again when he heard a cry. The before peaceful face of the braided singer now held a frown and he had started moving around in the seat. Heero drove of the road, stopped at the verge, grabbed the braided ones shoulders and shook him.

"Hey wake up you're having a nightmare...Hey wake up!" The singer suppressed a sob and groggily opened his eyes.

"wha?!" Heero let go of his shoulders and started the car again.

"You where having a nightmare."

~*~

"So you want me to cooperate with two FBI agents to find a singer and a false FBI agent?....and you want me to do it for free?" The black haired man said and snorted, his wife had funny ideas sometimes.

"Yes." He sighed, he couldn't actually go against his wife's decisions now could he? 

****

TBC-------------


End file.
